Rich
by Actual Reality
Summary: Because there are NO fics of this paring, here ya go! mm Yaoi Jin LeeYeong Joon
1. Default Chapter

Hello all! Yah... I never really write fan fiction for anything other then Harry Potter or Gundam Wing, but I thought to give this a try! 

Title: Rich

Rating: NC-17

Notes: Already been said

Disclaimer: Me no own. Simple as that.

(x) X (x)

You know what the best thing about being rich is?

You can have a big house, a room in a place where no one comes,

And you can be with your boyfriend anywhere you want.

Yep. That's how I live my life.

My boyfriend, Yeong Joon, comes over all the time. It's heaven. Ok, so maybe I should back it up a little.

I am Jin Lee. I am the money of my gang, the Yi Wong. My father is a notorious leader of a gang I am supposed to take over later... but I don't want to. I'm happy where I am now. Plus, Today is my birthday!

Yes, most call me feminine... So what if I look more like a girl then my sister! Yes I wear pedal pushers and hair clips. Yes I have a boyfriend.

I still am part of the gang for a reason other then money.

Okay, so anyway... here I am lying on my huge bed, waiting for everyone to come over... quite boring. I have been here for over an hour.

Just as I was thinking of calling them, my door bursts open and they all come flooding in with presents under their arms.

Ghoon-Hahm and Jung-Woo look good together.

When Jung-Woo got beat up by that dick, Kun Kang, for joining us, and we came to the rescue enter us flying in and saving the day Ghoon-Hahm took care of Jung-Woo, and they came together... Que-Min understood completely, she never had that deep of feelings for him anyway (She is with Won Hee now)

Everyone is sitting in our customary circle by the time I come out of my thoughts.

"Hey guys, where is Yeong Joon?" I don't see him anywhere.

"He said he would go pick up some food," Dar Jay informed me.

Great. My own boyfriend isn't here.

So we sit and play cards, as usual. After an hour or so of that, Yeong Joon finally comes.

He comes over, hands me a dozen red and purple roses (love forever and at first sight Swoon), and kisses me soundly. I melt into him.

"Happy Birthday"

"Hmmm thank you"

(x) X (x)

I got a lot of cool stuff, but the roses are my favorite. That wasn't the only thing he got me, just the best... they mean a whole lot more.

Everyone but my Yeong Joon left a while ago.

We were making out on my bed. He pulled back and went to my pile of presents and fished out one he had gotten me... Jelly bracelets.

I was smiling like an idiot when I had opened them. We were going to have fun tonight! Of course the bracelets wouldn't stay in their "O" shape for very long... THE SNAP GAME!

The pack was a big 50 pack, and had every color.

Yeong Joon opened the cardboard holding the top of them together and came to sit next to me. I smiled big, and stuck out my arm. He slipped some random ones on. I sat back looking at the ones he had put on me.

Let's see...I had a red one, a couple of blues,  
glittery purples, yellows, greens and pinks, two glittery blues and a black. There were a couple of other colors too. I also had a green, but I automatically took it off. There weren't any girls in here... plus, I would never!

Yeong Joon pushed me on my back and continued what we had started before the bracelets came up.

He pushed up and off of me and sat at the foot of my bed.

"You're the birthday boy, you start off"

I licked my lips and looked over at his wrist.

Hmmm... after a few seconds of thinking, I snapped a pink one.

He leaned over my lap and put his soft lips to my neck, which of course caused me to moan... loudly.  
Hmmm, I love getting hickeys! I like to be marked as his.

He fluttered kisses up my neck to my ear and sat back down, holding my hand.

He stared at the bracelets, and finally picked a glittery purple.

I leaned over and kissed him the best I knew how. I felt him open his mouth to let my tongue in, so of course I did!

I reached down to the hem of his shirt and slid my hands underneath, caressing his flat stomach. Then I trying to pull the shirt off, but he stopped me. I pulled back and pouted.

"The game." He said calmly, although I could tell he wanted it as badly as I did.

I reached over and snapped a clear one, then pulled off his shirt and proceeded to kiss his strong chest.  
He moaned and pulled me closer. I kissed higher and gently nipped at his Adam's apple, then kissed him again.

He pulled my hand closer and snapped a glittery clear one, and I felt my jeans being unzipped and my stiff member being pulled out. He started to softly caress it. I was trying to buck into his hand, trying to get more friction, but to no avail. He just let go and pushed my pants down and off. I pushed him onto his back and lay on top of him.

The roughness of his jeans against my sensitive prick felt wonderful.

Then he stopped. Just stopped!

I groaned in frustration, and he held his wrist in front of me. I grabbed the plain blue one and pulled.

It slipped out of my hands! I lost my turn! I slammed my head down on his chest. I hated when this happened!

He petted my hair and took my hand.

He chose a glittery yellow and kissed me softly. I turned the kiss around and stuck my tongue in his mouth. We laid there for a couple of seconds, just cuddling.

But of course, us being teenagers, we got horny again.

I reached for the blue one again, and succeeded this time.

He flipped us over so he was on top. Then he went straight for the kill. He swallowed me completely,  
like he always does. I moaned my loudest. He was softly playing with my balls and bobbing his head,  
throwing me into ecstasy. He put his fingers up to my mouth and I immediately covered them with my saliva,  
then I pulled my knees up to give him access to my hole.

He stuck one finger in and held it there for a second,  
until I cried out for him to move.

He added the other one and scissored them, then touched my prostate.

"Yeong... please... I need you inside of me... please baby" I was sobbing. I wanted his so badly.

Finally he took pity on me. He pulled his fingers out of me and reached over to my side table drawer where the ever trusty tube of lube. As he reached over I pulled the rest of the bracelets.

He stood on his knees between my knees and took of the rest of the bracelets on his own arms. I kneeled on my knees too and pulled off my shirt. He followed my lead and took off at of the cloths he was wearing, and lead me over to the pillowed side of my bed and softly laid me down.

"I love you Jin Lee"

I smiled up at him.

"Love you too Yeong Joon"

He kissed me and I took the lube from his and opened it. I put a generous amount on his extra stiff, long and thick cock. He took to caressing my nipples.

When I was finished he lifted my legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at my entrance.

He slowly pushed in and held still for a moment.

"You ok?"

"Yes... please move babe"

He slowly pulled half way out and pushed back in.

He is amazing. Every time we have sex it feels like the first time, and I love him for it.

Yeong Joon pulled almost all the way out; the only thing still in was the head of his beautiful cock. He pushed back in, with me moaning the whole time.

He picked up the pace and started pounding into me. I put my arms around his back when my legs dropped and I put them around his back, with my heels digging into the small of his back.

We rocked together, speeding up as we went. Once we were at the frantic pace, he grabbed my neglected cock and I screamed again.

I came so hard, clamping down on the cock inside of me, causing Yeong Joon to follow me to completion.

He kissed me and gently pulled out. Then he laid down on my chest, softly caressing my skin.

(x) X (x)

We woke after a couple hours in each other's arms.

No one had bothered us.

I doubt anyone heard us.

I love him so much. I will NEVER leave him. Ever.

Sometimes I loved being rich and living in a big house.


	2. Ok, what the bracelets mean

Ok, as per request of a reviewer, I am putting this on.

THESE rules are not official and there are MANY variations. I do not remember where I got this (not the site anyway) so if it is yours and you see it with out the site on here, please don't be angry!

** Yellow - indicates the wearer is willing to HUG**

**Pink - indicates the wearer is willing to give a hickey**

**Orange - indicates the wearer is willing to KISS**

**Purple - indicates the wearer is willing to kiss a partner of either sex**

**Red - indicates the wearer is willing to perform a LAP DANCE**

**Green - indicates that ORAL SEX can be performed on a girl**

**Clear - indicates a willingness to do "whatever the snapper wants"**

**Blue - indicates ORAL SEX performed on a guy**

**Black - indicates that the wearer will have regular "missionary" sex**

**White - indicates the wearer will "FLASH" what they have**

**Glittery ****Yellow - indicates HUGGING and KISSING is acceptable**

**Glittery ****Pink - willing to "flash" (show) a body part**

**Glittery ****Purple - wearer is willing to French (open mouth) kiss**

**Glittery ****Blue - wearer is willing to perform anal sex**

**Glittery ****Green - indicates that the wearer is willing to "69" (mutual oral sex)**

**Glittery Clear - indicates that the wearer will let the snappee "feel up" or touch any body part they want**

**-Bailey **


End file.
